


Why not both?

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Pure Smut, i really dont know what to tag accept smut, its graphic, sandwiching seongwoo, smut with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: the ongnielhwang smut that no one ask for but i kinda write it so just read it for my sake.





	Why not both?

'knock knock'

 

 

"Who is it?" ask Daniel cautiously. afraid that it might be sasaeng fan that had got a hold of their hotel room number.

it’s been a day since they arrive in Chile and Daniel is rooming with Minhyun this time instead of with Seongwoo because Seongwoo insist he need some time without Daniel for a few day. Plus Seongwoo also said that he need to restore his energy for the concert and rooming with Daniel would deplete his energy.

"It me, Seongwoo hyung" said the voice from the outside

"Oh! Its hyung!!" Hearing that its Seongwoo hyung, Daniel's sleepy eyes immediately refreshed . Next thing he knew he was in front of the door opening it for his Seongwoo hyung.

"Hi Niellie ? Where is Minhyun?" Ask Seongwoo as soon as he step inside the room. Neck craning searching for the Minhyun. Daniel was left to close the door.

Daniel was a bit sadden by Seongwoo reaction toward him. He hasn't seen Seongwoo for almost a day and he already missed him whereas he got a lukewarm reaction from Seongwoo as if Seongwoo didn’t miss him at all.

"Minhyun hyung is sleeping on his bed." Daniel point at the bed. His voice sound sad. He was pouting at Seongwoo now that he felt that Seongwoo is ignoring him.

"Oh thank god he is sleeping." Said Seongwoo while doing a little celebration. He then turn to the pouty little big boy behind him.

Seongwoo saw Daniel's face darken. He could already guess what is wrong with the man. Seongwoo slowly walk toward Daniel and embrace the guy with a loose hug.

"Hey Niellie, why the pout? I obviously came here because i miss you. I kinda regret that i dont want to be your roommate " whispered Seongwoo slowly almost inaudible in Daniel's ear. Daniel catch every word that he said and his face slowly lights up. His hand sneaks around Seongwoo's small waist returning the loose hug from the elder.

"Then why did you ask for Minhyun as soon as you walk in?" Ask Daniel, he still kind of hurt by Seongwoo's act from earlier.

"Well, i was wishing that Minhyun was not in the room. Maybe went out with the other for sightseeing" answer Seongwoo. His hand is now climbing up to Daniel's chest playing with the neck of Daniel's shirt while staring directly at Daniel's eyes.

"And why is that?" Whispers Daniel , still maintaing the eye contact between them. His arm around Seongwoo tighten as if he is not letting Seongwoo anywhere accept beside him. He could feel the sexual tension rising between them. Its been a week since they had any action between them. He knew both of them desperately need each other but he need to hear the answer.

Seongwoo didn’t answer, they were caught in a staring contest. His hand are tracing Daniel's neck with a soft touch. He continue playing with Daniel's neck and slowly moving up to cup Daniel's chin. Seongwoo then chuckle before he raised his face a little so that his mouth is dangerously close to Daniel's ear. He then whispers,

"So that i could have you all by myself in me all night without any disturbance"  as he whispers to Daniel as he pulled him close softly into a kiss.

Everything happen so fast, at first it was a gentle kiss then a few second later the kiss turn to a passionate kiss. every once in a while they part from each other to breath. Moans and grunt were heard in between the kiss. they were grabbing each other as if their life depends on it. in between the kiss, Seongwoo manage to push Daniel to the wall. his hands rest behind Daniels neck.

Every in the room dissapear as both of them were lost in their battle of passionate kiss. Seongwoo's hand were caressing Daniel's lower back while Daniel hand clawing Seongwoo's hair making the elder moan in their kiss as Daniel unconciously pulles his hair in pleasure.

Daniel could smell Seongwoo's cologne as he dip his head in Seongwoo's neck planting more wet kisses as he nibbled at Seongwoo's sensitive part. he could do this all day and still not bored by the

"Aaannnnnnnn" moan Seongwoo as Daniel keep on sucking Seongwoo sensitive neck.

 They unconsciously heads toward Daniel's bed until they stumbled on Daniel's bed with Seongwoo on top of Daniel. Seongwoo quickly straddle the blonde man and started circling his hip against Daniel and grinds their obvious erection together

Daniel was lost in the wonderful friction as Seongwoo does the magic with his hip. seing Daniel with his head back into the bed and enjoying the friction, Seongwoo run his thumb gently along Daniel's jaw and plant some sweet kiss on the plump lips

"Niellie, i miss you" murmur Seongwoo against Daniel's lips. Daniel look at Seongwoo who is on top of him. soft smile plastered on Daniel's face. he lean up and gave Seongwoo more sweet kiss all over Seongwoo's face.

Suddenly Daniel pushed Seongwoo down from him and flip their position. Daniel ran his hand under Seongwoo loose shirt and keep going up to fondle Seongwoo sensitive nipple. Their hips still grinding together as they kiss. Daniel other hand slowly went down groping Seongwoo throbbing member.

“annnnghhhhhh!!!!!!!!!” Seongwoo almost scream from the unexpected touch. His cock is already sensitive from the grinding. Hearing the sweet sounds coming from Seongwoo made Daniel even more turned on.

Eyes dark full of lust, Daniel quickly pull Seongwoo's shirt off him and his own shirt a second later. The only thing separating them is their pants which miraculously still intact. Daniel just cant get enough of the sweet moan. He continue attacking Seongwoo with his kiss on Seongwoo lean stomach. He kept on going lower and lower to Seongwoo bulging pants.

When Daniel grab Seongwoo's pants suddenly Seongwoo stop him . Seongwoo looks flustrated, he was eyeing the bundle of human wrap in a blanket on the bed next to them. He want this but he is not that comfortable doing it in a room that have other people.  Eventhough its his bestfriend Minhyun but it still awkward.

Daniel stop his action and look at Seongwoo.

Seongwoo looks like he had been ravaged, his hair tussled and his lips were red and slightly swollen after their make out session. Heavy breath were heard in the room. Both of them were staring at each other, as if waiting for one of them to take the next action.

"Niellie, Minhyun is sleeping on the bed next to us. are you sure" said Seongwoo. His eyes look nervous however his body is sending another signal. Mouth open letting out seductive slow moan as Daniel’s hand grazed his left nipple. Purposely ignoring Seongwoo nervousness of having other people in the room with them. Daniel continue nipping and sucking Seongwoo shoulder

"It’s his fault for rooming with me, beside if he wake up lets just ask him to join us" said Daniel. as he straddles the moaning Seongwoo. His smug face looks as if he is challenging the probably sleeping Minhyun. So what if Minhyun accidentally saw them. Its not like they had never masturbates in the same room or help each other before. Maybe not a lot but they did it a few times before to lessen their tension from work. Minhyun may look innocent but he helps a lot of the member to get off, of course Minhyun will say no homo after that.

Ignoring Seongwoo worries, Daniel's hand goes lower toward Seongwoo zipper, trying to unleash the throbbing member of Seongwoo that really need attention. Daniel moved further down as he kept licking Seongwoo’s happy trail. Kissing the place which is dangerously close with Seongwoo’s hard on.

 Seongwoo whine as Daniel work his skilled hand wrapped around his cock, his inside is churning with need. Daniel starts with a soft touch along the vein on his already hardened cock that already earn Daniel some loud gasp from Seongwoo.

“You like that Seongwoo?” gone already the word ‘hyung’ when they were having their good time. Daniel’s hands wrapped itself around Seongwoo’s cock and Seongwoo let his head tip back with a slow whine. He need more as Daniel start to stroked him slowly but firmly.

Seongwoo about to lose his mind when a hot wet tongue lick his cock. Daniel licking his cock as if his cock is the most delicious thing in the world. Daniel could feel Seongwoo’s cock pulsing when he swallow the cock whole he then moved his head up and down sucking and deep throating Seongwoo just the way Seongwoo like it.

“Fuck! Niellie you mouth feels so good. Annng Aaah” whine Seongwoo, his face is blushing red. Head thrashing the bed sheet. His left hand touching his own nipple while the other hand was holding Daniel head. His hip was pumping into Daniel lewd warm mouth trying to get more friction.

Seongwoo doesn’t realize when Daniel takes off his pant but he does realize when Daniel finger were tracing the rim of his hole. As Daniel sucking him, Daniel spread his legs apart for easy access to his warm hole. Daniel gather little bit of Seongwoo precum as one of his finger already abusing Seongwoo's rim.

Seongwoo tense as Daniel prodded his asshole. Daniel's fingers which were long and thick easily penetrate his hole. A slow moan from Seongwoo could be heard as Daniel's now two finger thrust into his arching hole. When Daniel crooked his finger slightly and hit his prostate,

“AAHHHHHHHHHH!!” Seongwoo unconsciously scream at the unexpected pleasure. Daniel then add another finger into Seongwoo, continuing the assault toward Seongwoo prostate as well as stretching him good in preparation for Daniel's cock. Surely three finger wasn't enough to prepare Seongwoo for Daniel's monstrous organ.

Sensing something, suddenly Daniel pulled out his finger from Seongwoo. Daniel kiss the top of Seongwoo cock head before he look at the whining Seongwoo who lost the pleasure and his touch. Daniel kiss his way up to Seongwoo lips before he stop.

"You have been touching yourself right Seongwoo?" Ask Daniel as he held Seongwoo chin to face him. Daniel demands an answer from the incorrigible whining Seongwoo. Not getting any answer from Seongwoo, Daniel slightly grazes his finger at the head of Seongwoo cock and stopping after a few second.

"Aannnnngghhhh please Niellie.... Dont do this to me. Pleaseeeeee i need you" plead Seongwoo.

Daniel wasn’t effected by the plead. He continues torturing Seongwoo with a slight touch at the elder rim. He then moves his finger tracing Seongwoo’s rim before stopping the action once more.

"Answer me first then you will get what you want, Seongwoo ahh" again, Daniel demands his answer. The sights of pleading Seongwoo in front of him increase his need to torture Seongwoo.

"Yes Niellie  yes!!! I did!!!! I missed you so much that i touch myself in the shower!!! Now pleaaaase!!!" Confessed Seongwoo almost screaming. He was desperate, he couldn’t care less if Daniel knew his secret act. All he knew right now is he is really turned on and desperately need his Niellie.

"I knew it, my hand could feel it. Bad Seongwoo." Whispers Daniel to Seongwoo ear. Seongwoo tried to hug Daniel in desperation of any skin contact but Daniel pried his hands of him. Daniel lick Seongwoo's neck, down to his shoulder then to his chest, gently suck Seongwoo's nipple, leaving trail of his hickey all over Seongwoo body as he moved down between Seongwoo's leg. He gave some butterfly kiss to Seongwoo inner thigh. Daniel then dip his tongue in Seongwoo's hole as he lubricate Seongwoo's hole with his saliva. Seongwoo was screaming Daniel’s name as he practically humping Niel’s face as Daniel tongue fuck him.

"Aannnnnnghhhhhhhh niellieeeee" Seongwoo's moans filled the room.

 Dabiel continue tongue fucking Seongwoo as the lean man thrash about on the bed. He then inserted four fingers inside Seongwoo. Pumping and thrusting as he slightly brushed over Seongwoo sweet spot repeatedly. Seongwoo writhed and pulled his knees up to his chest as if inviting Daniel, to just fuck him already. Seongwoo could be heard breathing heavily every time Daniel brush over his sweet spot.

"Please niellie pleeaseeeer aaaannnnnnghhhhhh.    Annnnnnghhhh!!!!!"

Daniel carefully circle around Seongwoo's prostate as the elder plead him to take him. The view is very satisfying and enjoyable for Daniel seeing his hyung pleading for him. His Seongwoo hyung that always deny any skin ship while they were in public but turns into a wicked yet seductive when they were alone. Daniel decided to stop his teasing.

Daniel stood up and step backward to throw away his pant as Seongwoo whine at the lost of contact. Daniel quickly search for some lube in his bag by his bed side and prepped himself as he return to his position in between Seongwoo's lean legs.

"Ready ongcheongi?" Ask Daniel to the pleading Seongwoo on his bed. The sight of Seongwoo in front of him was absolutely ravishing that it could turn straight man into gay.

Seongwoo could feel Daniel's cock nudging at his entrance. Daniel well-built body leaned down over him and pinned him down to the bed. Daniels hand tightly holding Seongwoo's wrist,locking the elder from thrashing about. Daniel pushed in completely inside Seongwoo in a single trust.

"nnnnnnnnnnnnggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" both of them moaning due to the intense pleasure as Daniel continue to plunge himself inside Seongwoo.

"Fuck Seongwoo, you feel amazing as always" Daniel continues to pound inside his beloved Seongwoo. Seongwoo’s moan makes Daniel snapped his hip harder and faster into Seongwoo leaving Seongwoo whimpering.

“More niellieee aannnnnnnnnnnnghhhhhh moreeeee!!”

Seeing Seongwoo begging for him to be wilder, Daniel pulled out from Seongwoo and took hold of Seongwoo waist and instantly flip Seongwoo over and pulled to be on his hand and knees. Ass wriggling, welcoming Daniel. Daniel put a hold both of Seongwoo's wrist and pinned them behind his back and then shoved him by the shoulder down onto the mattress. Now Seongwoo ass looks more ravishing than ever being in that position.

The hard angry red head of Daniel's cock nudged against Seongwoo's entrance once again. Seongwoo wiggle his ass trying to entice Daniel to take him again. Daniel pushed in and Seongwoo breath hitch as the pleasure once again envelope him. He felt full, Daniel was going on full speed leaving him gasping into the bedsheet of Niel's bed. Daniel snap his hip even faster and with even more force turning Seongwoo into a whimpering mess under him as he nudged Seongwoo prostate in each trust.

"Nielllieeeeee..... Annnnnnnnnnnggggghhhhhhh that felt so good aaaaannngghhhhhhhh" moan Seongwoo under Daniel, hand grasping all the bedsheet that could fit in his palm.

Seongwoo could feel Daniel in him, so deep, so hard so perfect pounding hard into him. Seongwoo's clench his hole as he was filled with pleasure, it earn some loud grunt from Daniel who was pounding hard into him.

"Seongwoo aaahhhhh fuck! That felt good!!!! Argggghhhhhhhh arrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!" Grunt Daniel as he slams his cock inside Seongwoo tight hole.

“annnngggggggggggggg   im cumming nillieeeee”

Daniel could feel Seongwoo is coming. Suddenly Daniel stop thrusting. A very angry yet sexy moan can be hear coming from Seongwoo. Daniel just denied his orgasm.

“No Niellie noooo I need you in me” whine Seongwoo, he is almost sobbing by the fact that dnaiel just deny is orgasm.

“Ride me Seongwoo” said Daniel

Another whine came from Seongwoo as if disliking the idea because he was already on the verge of his orgasm.

“Ride me” said Daniel again, this time softly against Seongwoo ear as if trying to coax Seongwoo to go his way.

Finally agreeing, Seongwoo once again push Daniel into the bed and straddle him. Seongwoo quickly lined Daniel swollen cock with his hole. He went down slowly as Daniel’s cock impale him. Once Daniel was fully inside him Seongwoo once again a whimpering mess.

“hmmmmmmmmmmmmmphhh aannnnnngggggggggggghhhhhhhhh” half whimpering and half moaning, Seongwoo began bouncing up and down Daniel’s shaft.

In usual position, Seongwoo already felt full everytime Daniel is inside him. However with him riding Daniel the feeling multiplied to a new level. He kind of like this position.

Daniel’s hold Seongwoo by the side of Seongwoo’s waist as he trust upward meeting Seongwoo hip in the middle. The pleasure almost making him cum. That doesn’t help as the sight of Seongwoo riding him is the sexiest thing he ever seen in his life.

They were moaning and grunting lost in their own pleasure land when suddenly another set of hand and another lips were fondling his nipple and nibbling his ear rom the back.

“You guys are too loud that I can’t sleep”

Seongwoo and Daniel was shocked by Minhyun voice, they were so lost in their own world that they didn’t even realise when did Minhyun get up from the bed, discard his own clothes and join them on the bed. However Seongwoo didn’t stop bouncing up and down Daniel’s cock.

Minhyun didn’t even wait for any signal from Seongwoo nor Daniel if he can join them. He continues assaulting Seongwoo’s neck from behind and fondling Seongwoo sensitive nipple.

 “Minhyunniiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnggghhh” moan Seongwoo. Daniel almost cum hearing his lover moan Minhyun name.

"Well, you said that i can join if i wake up. i didn’t even sleep actually. Might as well just join you guys" said Minhyun in between his kiss as he trail from Seongwoo neck to Seongwoo backside. Kissing every inch of Seongwoo backside down to Seongwoo hole that being penetrated by Daniel at the moment.

Minhyun leaves some kiss on Seongwoo rim and on Daniel balls. He suck Daniel’s ball a bit before going up once again to kiss Seongwoo on his mouth. He is satisfied with the moan and grunt that he heard from both of them.

“Seongwoo-ah could you suck Minhyun please” ask Daniel in between his on moan. he was interested what would that looks like.

To say it as sexy as an understatement. Minhyun with his head back moaning with pleasure as he pump his cock in Seongwoo willing mouth.

“Seongwoo aahhhhh you feels so good sucking me annnnnnggggggg mmmmmmmmph” moan Minhyun in front of Daniel.

The scene in that room is a mess with Seongwoo riding Daniel as he gave Minhyun a blowjob. All of them are a moaning mess

“Minhyun hyung, I think he could fit another one in his hole” said Daniel suggesting that he and Minhyun to double penetrate Seongwoo.

“mmmmmpppphhhh what!!!!???” ask Seongwoo. He stop his movement and stare at Daniel as if he just heard the statement wrongly.

“You are kidding right Niellie?” ask Seongwoo and Minhyun both at the same time. All movement suddenly stop, both of them were shock by that suggestion.

“Yes I’m serious. Come on guys. It will be fun and mind blowing. When will be doing this again” Daniel trying to tempt both of the elder guy to get on with his suggestion.

“Niellie, I’m already full with you inside me. How can I take on both of you. This is absurd” said Seongwoo on the verge of getting angry at his Niel. He was denied yet another orgasm and suddenly Daniel had the courage to suggest a what??!! Double penetration!!???

“Seongwoo, did you already forget that I once fuck you with a dildo already inside you. I remember you saying that it was the best sex ever. That the different with being double penetrate by me and Minhyun hyung” said Daniel. His hand pulling Seongwoo to lay on top of him while still being inside Seongwoo

Seongwoo blush by that memory, it’s true that that’s the best sex ever. He looks sideway to Minhyun and turn to face Daniel again.

“What say you Minhyun hyung?” ask Daniel

“I’m up to it. When will I ever experience thing like that. Especially with my best friend” said Minhyun while pumping his own cock lightly as Seongwoo stop blowing him due to the shock from Daniel suggestion

“So Seongwoo… it up to you” ask Daniel

“O….kay I guess. But promise me you will be gentle” said Seongwoo slowly, still didn’t convince that he could take on both of them.

The scared face of ong Seongwoo suddenly excite Daniel more. he signal at Minhyun about the lube before hugging Seongwoo to reassure him it would be okay.

“It’s ok I am here for you. if you can’t do it. We put a stop to it immediately, ok? Our main priority is you” whispers Daniel as he blow some kisses on Seongwoo cheeks lovingly.

Seongwoo moves his hip to get more comfortable on Daniel. However his action backfire as Daniel cock that is still inside him suddenly graze at his sweet spot. Both he and Daniel moan from the sudden movement.

“mmmmmppphhhh annngh Seongwoo stop moving or I’m gonna cum even before Minhyun could enter you” said Daniel desperately as he hold the moaning Seongwoo from moving even more.

Suddenly they felt something cold and slick being slather at Seongwoo’s entrance.

“You guys already forgot about me?” ask Minhyun as he touch Seongwoo’s rim that already embedded ith Daniel’s cock. He touch earn him a soft shudder from Seongwoo.

Minhyun moves his finger to part Seongwoo butt cheeks even further trying to see the part where he will soon will join. Minhyun then brought his finger to the rim and push in his two finger in. it was tight and he really can’t imagine how tight it will be if he put his cock inside.

Minhyun continue to massage and stretch the hole even further. Daniel was thrusting at a super slow speed into Seongwoo as Minhyun is doing his job. At the same time Daniel as whispering sweet word of encouragement to Seongwoo who already whine at the lack of friction.

“I think he is ready” said Minhyun after some time.

Seongwoo could feel Minhyun cock probing in at the rim. Sudden panic arise in Seongwoo as he feel the tip of Minhyun cock enter him, he immediately thrash about on Daniel as him denying the entrance of Minhyun.

“Seongwoo look at me…… breath…relax, don’t tensed up your body”  whisper Daniel as he himself felt the intrusion of Minhyun cock next to his own. He keep on giving soft kisses to Seongwoo anywhere he can get his lips at. His hand hold Seongwoo hand very tightly as if reassuring that he will be there for him.

Minhyun also tried to soothe Seongwoo by showering his back with kisses. One of his hand reach out for Seongwoo leaking cock, slowly pumping  it so that Seongwoo forget about the pain. Seongwoo moan at his touch and he figure that he could move further now

Seongwoo was breathing hard as Minhyun inch his way inside him. He as hiding his face in crook of Daniels neck , he is biting his bottom lips as hard as he could to prevent himself from screaming. He is concentrating really hard to relax his body.  It was a mix of pain and pleasure that Seongwoo is confuse yet liking it. Daniel continue whispering sweet encouragement in Seongwoo's ear, kissing his shoulder as the elder squirm to endure the pain of being double penetrated 

Minhyun continue to nudge slowly further into Seongwoo. It was so tight he feels like his cock is going to cum just by being inside of Seongwoo. Both Daniel and Minhyun moan at the tightness of Seongwoo ass. They could feel each other cock being pushed together inside the hole. it was a new feeling for all three of them. weird but great in every way possible. the tightness, the grip, the friction are all making them euphoric.

When Minhyun finally settle inside him, Seongwoo trashes and gasps. He was stretch beyond what he thought possible. This is a new kind of feeling. Never in the world he feels like he might get rip by being penetrated. However, as Minhyun moved further inside him he began to want more. he need more. his orgasm had been denied throughout the day. He is really desperate now. having two cock of his two most beloved people in the world felt perfect.

“Move!!! mmmmmmmphhhh ” command Seongwoo slowly, his head still hiding beside Daniel's neck.

Minhyun and Daniel began to moves slowly, the friction was beyond what both of them ever imagine. Not only that Seongwoo ass feels extremely tight, they could feels each other cock grinding with each other. To say it was pleasurable is simply downgrading it. It was an agonizing bliss for all three of them.

"arrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmphhhhhh aaaannnnggghhhhhhhhh" their moan and grunt interlace one another.

All three of them shares a loud moan as Minhyun began picking up speed on his thrust. Minhyun got a hold of Seongwoo slender hips and ram himself inside. Daniel also pick up his speed as he thrust up into Seongwoo.  Both men fuck Seongwoo at a very different pace. Minhyun was rutting into Seongwoo while Daniel was going thrusting slowly yet powerfully inside the Seongwoo.

“fuck!!!!!!! itsss soooo gooodddd!!! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnghhhhhh faster please!!!" moan Seongwoo as he lift his head up. his eyes fixed at the ceiling of the room. lost in the feeling of lust and pleasure.

Minhyun then grab Seongwoo beautiful black hair to get the moaning beauty’s attention and fuck him harder. Seongwoo was screaming from the intense pleasure. his hand were gripping Daniel's chest almost clawing the perfect abs.

"aaaaaaaaaaaannnhhhhhhh!!!!  aAAAAahhh!!! aaaaaaaaahhhh!!!"

Each and every jab or thrust by either Minhyun or Daniel would push his prostate at a powerful force. Seongwoo was drooling with all the pleasure he received. red marks are now visible on Daniel's chest as the result 

“OH GOD!!!!! ANHHHHHHH SO GOODDDD!!!!!!”

His word are incoherent as he can’t think of anything else except the two huge cock that is currently penetrating him. Seongwoo was panting mess on Daniel.

Daniel grunted and his eyes rolled in to the back of his head. It was such a tight fit around his cock and he could barely breath with the feeling of Minhyun cock plummeling inside Seongwoo as while grinding on his own cock. It’s a good thing he suggest this.

The sound of wet skin slap together , their moan and grunt made the most obscene and erotic noise any of them had ever heard in their whole life.

Seongwoo lift up his head and look at Daniel.

What Daniel saw was unimaginably erotic, Seongwoo with his mouth open trying to compressed his moan which fails obviously, drools on the side of his mouth from the ecstasy and his watery eyes that pleads for Daniel to make him cum. Daniel had been denying his orgasm and its becoming unbearable now.

“niellieeeee make me cumm pleaseeee anmmgghhhhhh" cried Seongwoo.

“pleeeeaseee Minhyunieee” plead Seongwoo again, this time toward Minhyun.

Daniel thrust toward Daniel prostate and as he pulled back Minhyun slam into it which drive Seongwoo into an agonizing bliss. Daniel jabbed his cock harder into Seongwoo and earn him a very high pitched scream. 

 

Both Daniel and Minhyun could feel the wall of Seongwoo hole getting tighter and closing in on them. They knew he was extremely close. 

 

"AAAAANNNNNNNGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Seongwoo cried as he came untouched spilling himself onto Daniel's abs. His body quakes at the rushing pleasure taht wash over him. It was so intense that the pleasure force his body to hunched over toward Daniel. His cock spilled a streams of white liquid that doesnt seems to end as he whimpers into Daniel body. It was mind blowing.

 

Seongwoo holes were clinched as he came making both of the man inside him driven to the edge. The kept on thrusting into Seongwoo who is now a whimpering oversensitive mess on Daniel. 

 

"Aannnnnghhhh no more niellie , annngghhh no more. I would die. Mmmmmmmmmmmphhhhh This is too strong. Aaaahhhhhh aaannnnggghhhh I might die of pleasure!!!" Seongwoo is too sensitive of any friction as he is still riding his orgasm.

 

Daniel felt his orgasm is coming as he thrust into Seongwoo insanely tight hole and the friction from Minhyun cock. He was on the cloud nine. The pleasure was extremely strong and he can't take it anymore.

 

"SEONGWOOOO!!!!!! AarrRRRrhgghhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! MMMMMMMMMPPPHHHHH" Daniel came deep inside Seongwoo. Minhyun could feel the slickness inside Seongwoo increase as Daniel cum spilled inside Seongwoo. He could feel Daniel's cock throbbing and pulsating beside his own cock. Some of Daniel cum were spilling out of Seongwoo hole and trickle down between his cheeks.

 

Both of Seongwoo and Daniel were now moaning under him. Riding their orgasm as Minhyun still thrusting inside Seongwoo. Seongwoo hole still clench tight surrounding both of their cock taking in all the pleasure that he could get.Minhyun too could feel he is coming close to his own orgasm. His thrusting pace become irregular as he is near orgasm. Minhyun continue pumping in and out of Seongwoo as he felt his peak is coming.

 

"SEONGWOO I'M CUMMING!!!!!!!!"

 

"please Minhyun pleasee Annnnnnnngghhhhh toooo sensitive AAaaannnNNghhh. no more please mmmpppphhh" Seongwoo as mewling as he beg Minhyun to cum faster. both Seongwoo and Daniel were too sensitive after they had their orgasm earlier. with Minhyun still thrusting inside Seongwoo, slamming against his prostate and not to mention every thrust he make Daniel could feel everything. 

 

sweat trickled in between Minhyun back muscle as he came inside Seongwoo.

 

"AAAANnnnnnnnnGGGGGHHHHHhHHHHhhhhhhhhh  MMMMMMmmmmMMMPPPPpppHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" 

 

Minhyun burst inside of Seongwoo. His powerful orgasm brought the other two into dry orgasm that left them moaning and grunting under Minhyun riding the pleasure waves as they are too tired to move. Minhyun fell down on them making a sandwich of Seongwoo in the middle. Daniel could feel Seongwoo's hole becoming even more warm and slick.

 

"Too heaavyyy...... Can't breathe ." grunt Daniel who was at the bottom of the pile. Daniel tried to move but his action earn some angry moan from the people who is on top of him. all three of them are all too sensitive from their orgasm that any friction would cause their body to quake and shivers. as the result, Daniel and Minhyun are still inside Seongwoo as they refuse to move after their orgasm.

 

Daniel finally pushes Seongwoo and Minhyun to his side, causing both of them to collapse on his bed side by side. Seongwoo with his eyes close search for any warmth that he could. He was too tired to even open his eyes. Seongwoo ended up hugging Daniel as fell asleep after he finally secure his hand around Daniel. Minhyun who was on the other side of Seongwoo snakes his hand around Seongwoo waist and envelope his in a back hug.

 

Daniel watches as Seongwoo breath starts to calm. Seongwoo had went through a lot in the last 2 hour , surely he is exhausted and sore after the mind blowing orgasm. Daniel lean his head toward Seongwoo and plants some soft kisses at any part that he could reach.

 

“You did a great job Seongwoo” whispers Daniel to the sleeping Seongwoo. When he held his head up he saw Minhyun resting his chin on the crooks of Seongwoo's neck , his eyes were watching Daniel intently. Daniel leans his head once more and takes the man with the plump lips into a passionate kiss. Sandwiching Seongwoo even more in between them. 

 

The kiss was passionate and deep. As they parted their eyes is still on each other. The cock were still inside of Seongwoo and grinding beside each other. They figure out its time to come out of Seongwoo warmth and enticing hole.  

Moans were heard as they both came out of Seongwoo. Both of their cock were drench in each other’s cum. Both trying to muffle their moan not to wake up Seongwoo from his sleep. White cum were dripping and flowing out of Seongwoo hole. The streams of cum didn’t stop after a minute, it’s like a broken dam. Seongwoo moans in his sleep as he felt the absence of the perfect tightness and warmth inside him. His rim were clenching as the cum flows out of it as if trying to save the warmth inside him. 

 

“Thank you Minhyun hyung for joining us. I knew from the start that you are not sleeping” said Daniel as he relaxes in Seongwoo’s embrace.

 

“Naahh, I should thank you for asking me to join you” said Minhyun as he too giving up on staying awake. His energy were spent and there is no more left to even gets up and clean himself. He snuggled himself to Seongwoo’s arm back and let his eyelid drop.

 

Seongwoo, Minhyun and Daniel hug each other even tighter as they drift off to sleep. They were exhausted and worn out from all the physical activities. They fell asleep with a smile on their face feeling very satisfied with their ravenous session. All of them naked side by side with all their glory displayed to whoever that were lucky enough to witness it.

 

#####################

 

Half an hour later all three of them were in deep sleep not knowing someone just open the door to their room with his own master card. The person steps in with a plastic bag full of food.  He walk into the room expecting to get attack by Daniel because of the food he brings. Knowing that Daniel had been hibernating inside the room since the day they came here.

 

However the room felt so silent and it reeks of sweat smell. It’s quite peculiar as he knew Minhyun is staying with Daniel, he was expecting a fresh smelling room.

 

"Niellie? are you dead already?" ask Jisung by the doorway. As the scene on the bed came to his view. he gasped and accidentally dropped the plastic bag.

 

"OH MY GOD!!!!" screamed Jisung as he digest the scene infront of him. he was beyond shock. his member naked on the bed.

 

"what?" Jisung took another step toward the bed but stop as he saw another figure between Daniel and Minhyun

 

"Three????!!!!" Jisung is having a instant headache. his hands are already holding his temple and slightly massaging the place.

 

"MINHYUN!!!!" he screamed the name of the person he most shocked to find in this kind of situation. he had walk in on Daniel and Seongwoo before and its still latched in his nightmare until now.

 

"HOW!!! oh i really don't want to know that" said jisung

 

"OH MY GOD NO!!!! i'm not gonna be involve in this" said Jisung as he turn his body toward the door and getting ready to flee from the room.

 

"my eyes had been stained for the rest of my life. its too much information about my member to take in at the moment"

 

"Too much information about their anatomy"

 

Jisung stop as he walk, thinking about the food that he brought for Daniel. but the thought of seeing the scene again makes him gave up.

 

"Nope!!!! Im out!"

 

Jisung was so flustered that he just went out hurriedly and hide in his room. However miraculously none of the three woke up during jisung major breakdown. 

 

Later that day at the concert rehearsal, the three were lovey dovey at the side of the stage not realizing that their leader were eyeing them with a judging eyes. 

 

#the end

**Author's Note:**

> hi ermmm it rave
> 
> first and foremost, i really didnt know that Writing a story with no plot and just pure smut was so hard that i ended up almost forsaken this golden piece.
> 
> but i didnt, so here it is.
> 
> but can find me on twitter as @ravelavongniel and we can spazz wanna one there
> 
> send me some comment so that i know hat is your reaction to this unwanted ongnielhwang smut. and comment on what i can improve in the future.
> 
> thats all~~ thanks for reading~~~


End file.
